Undine
by aicchan
Summary: A Fic for Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song. Happy Birthday to Sabaku no Gaara XD Ejoy  D


Tahun 2301, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah kota bernama Neo-Venezia di planet Aqua yang dahulu dikenal dengan planet Mars yang telah diubah namanya sejak proyek _Terraforming_ dan berubah menjadi planet hunian yang diselimuti lautan sejak 150 tahun lalu. Neo-Venezia dibangun berdasarkan kota Venezia yang dulunya jaya di _Manhome_, sebutan lain untuk Bumi, namun kini kota itu telah tenggelam akibat perubahan iklim di planet biru itu. Bangunan, arsitektur dan atmosfir di Neo-Venezia dibuat semirip mungkin dengan pendahulunya, dengan tradisi kuno yang juga tetap di pertahankan.

Di kota inilah aku menjalani hidup seorang diri sejak dua tahun lalu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**NARUTO**__ © Kishimoto Masashi_

_**Undine **__© aicchan_

Alternate Universe, Romance, Sci-fi

**For Event : ****Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song**

**Dan Untuk Ulang Tahun Gaara-sama Tercinta :D**

Based on animanga **ARIA** © Amano Kozue

Song title taken from **Undine **by Makino Yui

Gaara PoV

_(Fanfiction ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan secara komersial dan hanya merupakan kesenangan pribadi belaka) _

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Pagi hari di musim dingin memang selalu membuatku merasa bersemangat. Langit tampak berwarna biru cerah setiap kali aku memandang ke atas. Udara dingin tak lantas membuatku bermalasan di dalam rumah. Memakai mantel dan syal juga menyambar tas berisi kamera digital dan perlengkapan elektronik lainnya, aku pun menapakkan kaki di jalanan kota yang sembilan puluh persennya terdiri dari kanal-kanal kecil. Aktivitas kota sudah dimulai bahkan sebelum aku kelar dari rumah, stand di pasar sudah memajang sayur dan buah, toko-toko pun sudah memajang jualan mereka.

Melakukan aktivitas pagi hari yang biasa, aku menuju ke salah satu _terrace café_ yang ada di pinggir kanal, aku memesan dua buah roti kenari dan coffee latte pada pelayan di sana. Duduk di bawah kanopi yang juga berfungsi sebagai penghangat itu, aku mengeluarkan _pocket_ PC dari tasku. Setelah mengaktifkan gadget putih sebesar telapak tangan itu, sebuah layar proyeksi muncul di atas _pocket_ PC-ku. Aku pun menekan _icon_ untuk menghubungkan dengan internet dan kemudian melihat berita harian di kota Neo-Venezia ini.

Setelah pesananku datang, aku pun menikmati sarapan dengan menatap layar di hadapanku. Hari ini cuaca sempurna, tak akan ada salju turun dan suhu pun tak akan terlalu dingin. Sepertinya jadwalku untuk memotret bisa lebih panjang hari ini. Dua tahun tinggal di Neo-Venezia, aku tetap merasa masih belum mendapatkan semua foto tempat istimewa di kota yang menakjubkan ini. Rasanya setiap kali aku ada di tempat yang sama, setiap kali pula aku merasa berada di tempat yang berbeda. Ini sungguh adalah satu kota yang penuh keajaiban. Kota yang seolah meninggalkan teknologi dan kembali pada aktivitas merepotkan yang entak kenapa terasa menyenangkan. Penduduk di kota ini lebih suka belanja keluar rumah dari pada memesan melalui _online market_ dan warga juga lebih suka menulis surat dari pada berkirim e-mail. Aku suka Neo-Venezia yang seperti ini. Tapi biar bagaimana pun aku tetap mengirim e-mail pada keluargaku di Manhome. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau aku sampai tidak mengirim e-mail sehari saja, bisa-bisa mereka semua datang ke Neo-Venezia. Kadang sebal juga menghadapi perlakuan mereka yang selalu menganggapku anak kecil. Meski anak laki-laki bungsu, aku sudah 18 tahun, tidak perlu diingatkan untuk melakukan ini itu.

Kenyang dan merasa lebih hangat, aku memasukkan lagi _pocket_ PC-ku ke dalam tas dan membayar makanan dan minumanku pada pelayan sebelum pergi. Hari ini aku akan berkeliling di daerah _Piazza San Marco_. Musim dingin begini, _plaza_ atau sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas dan merupakan yang terbesar di Neo-Venezia ini pasti ramai dengan segala macam atraksi, mulai sulap, akrobat dan segala macam lainnya. Aku sudah hafal itu.

Melangkah ringan melewati _calle, _lorong-lorong kecil yang ada di seluruh penjuru kota; dan _campo_, sebuah tempat lapang di pertemuan dari beberapa _calle_; akhirnya aku tiba juga di tempat tujuanku. Sesuai dugaan, lapangan megah itu ramai oleh warga juga stand-stand yang menjual berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman, seolah akan ada festival di sini, padahal ini hanyalah hari biasa. Mengeluarkan kamera digital merah kesayanganku, aku pun mulai mengambil gambar kegiatan di San Marco ini. Fotografi memang hobiku sejak kecil, tapi sebenarnya aku sedang mencoba untuk menulis sebuah buku. Karenanya aku mengabadikan keindahan Neo-Venezia ini dalam foto agar bisa aku pakai sebagai setting di buku yang sedang aku kerjakan.

Saat lensa kameraku mengarah ke bagian dermaga, aku melihat salah satu ciri khas kota ini. _Undine_. Para gadis pendayung gondola yang bekerja sebagai pemandu wisata bagi para pelancong yang ingin menikmati keindahan Neo-Venezia dengan melintasi kanal yang membelah kota. Tak melewatkan kesempatan, aku mengambil beberapa gambar saat seorang _prima _melintas dengan gondola putih yang indah. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang tak sembarang orang bisa melakukannya. Mengayuh gondola bukanlah hal mudah. Aku sendiri tak bisa mengayuh kendaraan khas Neo-Venezia itu, karenanya aku selalu kagum pada para _Undine _yang semua adalah wanita. Mereka bisa mendayung gondola seringan itu, melewati kanal-kanal dan juga memberi panduan wisata di tempat-tempat terkenal di sini.

"Gaara!"

Konsentrasiku buyar saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pink panjang datang menghampiriku. Haruno Sakura, teman masa kecilku di Manhome yang kini bekerja sebagai seorang _Undine _di salah satu perusahaan besar di Neo-Venezia. Sakura adalah salah satu _prima_ yang terkenal dan punya banyak pelanggan. Bahkan di darat pun, gadis ini menarik perhatian orang dengan seragam khas seorang _Undine _yang berwarna putih.

"Tumben jam segini kau sudah ada di San Marco?" tanya Sakura saat dia sudah ada di dekatku.

"Kau sendiri. Apa tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku ada rapat dengan asosiasi gondola di Café Florian." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah café ternama di lapangan San Marco ini. "Omong-omong, kau lihat Naruto tidak? Beberapa hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak. Aku juga 2-3 hari ini tak bertemu dia." Kataku, menyimpan kamera ke dalam tas, "Tapi ku dengar ada tamu penting yang datang ke hotel tempatnya bekerja, mungkin dia sibuk."

Gadis di depanku ini mendadak langsung cemberut, "Dia sibuk, aku sibuk… kapan kami bertemu kalau begini terus."

Aku menghela nafas, sudah terlalu kebal dengan penyakit cinta dua sahabat dekatku ini, "Coba saja kau hubungi dia."

"Sudah. Tapi tidak diangkat, dan teleponku juga tidak dibalas."

Aku membenahi letak tasku, "Ya sudah sabar saja. Toh dia masih ada di Neo-Venezia, kalian bisa bertemu kapan saja."

Mendengar komentarku yang terkesan dingin, Sakura memukul lenganku, "Kau ini tetap saja judes. Cepat cari kekasih sana, biar kau sedikit jadi lebih lembut." Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya padaku lalu beranjak pergi.

Aku pun melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura. Kekasih ya… Bukanya tidak mau, hanya saja, aku belum bertemu dengan gadis yang tepat. Itu saja.

Menjauhi San Marco, aku memasuki sebuah _calle_ yang membawaku menuju ke arah pertokoan. Dari sana aku menuju ke tempat dimana _traghetto_ biasa beroperasi. Gondola yang ini berfungsi sebagai angkutan umum dan sarana penyebrangan. Berbeda dengan gondola untuk wisata, penumpang _traghetto _tidak duduk melainkan berdiri, karena sekali jalan, _traghetto_ bisa membawa 8-10 orang. Yang menjalankan _traghetto_ ini biasanya adalah Undine pemula, dari kelas _single_ dan berasal dari perusahaan yang berbeda. Aku pun naik ke gondola itu bersama orang-orang lain. Setelah penuh, dua Undine di depan dan belakang pun mulai mendayung, membawa kami para penumpang menyebrangi kanal. Membayar dengan uang pas, aku pun turun dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

Setelah ini… apa lagi yang harus aku potret. Mungkin aku akan menyusuri jalanan sepanjang kanal, siapa tahu aku menemukan taman indah lagi di salah satu halaman rumah. Di kota yang minim tanaman seperti ini, para ibu rumah tangga sering menghias rumah mereka dengan berbagai jenis bunga. Aku suka taman yang seperti itu.

.

Tak terasa aku berkeliaran ke sembarang arah di kota ini hingga tiba saatnya makan siang. Perutku sudah terasa lapar, jadilah aku mencari sebuah tempat makan yang sekiranya enak. Saat berbelok di salah satu _calle_, tak kusangka dari arah depan, ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru sekali. Tapi karena jarak kami sudah terlalu dekat, kami pun bertabrakan. Aku bertumpu pada tembok dan menahan tubuh gadis itu hingga kami tak sampai jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Ma-maafkan saya." Gadis itu langsung berdiri tegak dan membungkukkan badannya padaku.

Aku memandang gadis itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali berhati-hatilah!" kataku.

Begitu si gadis mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku, rasanya seluruh pembendaharaan kata dalam otakku terhapus begitu saja. Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah sebegini terpesonanya pada seorang gadis. Memang banyak gadis cantik yang aku temui sebelum ini, namun baru gadis ini yang mampu membentur kesadaranku di pertemuan yang pertama.

Aku tak bisa melepaskan mataku dari pemata berbias lavender dan helai indigo panjang yang membingkai wajahnya. Tak tampak sentuhan make up di wajah itu, semua tampak begitu natural. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut seragam Undine dari perusahaan yang berbeda dari Sakura.

"A-ano… m-maaf, ta-tapi apa a-aku boleh lewat?"

Suara gadis itu membuatku sedikit terkejut, barulah aku sadar kalau aku memang menghalangi jalannya di gang sempit ini, aku pun buru-buru minggir dan membuka jalan. Gadis itu sekali lagi membungkuk padaku sebelum berlalu pergi. Aku masih memandang gadis itu sampai sosoknya menghilang di ujung jalan. Debar di jantungku masih terasa hangat. Apa dia orangnya? Gadis yang tepat untukku? Mengingat kalau ini kali pertama aku sangat tertarik pada seorang gadis.

Mmengenali seragam perusahaan itu, aku bertekad untuk mencari tahu tentangnya.

Selaginya berpikir begitu, ponselku berdering. Meski sebutannya adalah ponsel, nyatanya _gadget_ itu berbentuk gelang perak pipih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Aku pun menyentuh permukaan gelang itu dan sebuah layar proyeksi menampilkan wajah ibuku.

"Gaara, apa kabar, nak?"

Aku mencoba melupakan fakta kalau aku baru saja mengirim e-mail pagi ini, "Aku baik, Kaasan. Tumben menelepon?"

Kaasan tersenyum, "Aku dan Temari akan pergi berlibur ke Neo-Venezia pekan depan."

"Hanya berdua saja?"

Kaasan mengangguk, "Temari mendapat cuti dari tempatnya bekerja. Otousan dan Yashamaru juga sudah setuju kok."

Paham kalau itu adalah paksaan halus ala Kaasan, aku pun hanya bisa menyetujuinya, "Baiklah. Aku akan pesankan hotel untuk kalian."

"Kenapa tidak di hotel tempat Naruto-kun bekerja saja? Kaasan suka hotel itu. Jangan lupa pesankan jasa Undine ya, kaasan sudah lama tidak menikmati naik gondola."

"Iya, baiklah." Kali ini aku tulus mengucapkannya, jadi aku punya alasan untuk bertemu gadis itu lagi. Setelahnya kaasan pun memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah mengingatkanku untuk makan siang.

Baru ingat kalau perutku lapar, aku pun masuk ke restoran pertama yang aku lihat. Selepas ini, aku akan ke perusahaan tempat gadis itu bekerja dan mereservasi jadwal untuk pekan depan.

.

Sore sudah beranjak saat aku tiba di perusahaan Undine terkecil di kota ini namun memiliki nama yang cukup terkenal. Setahuku, pegawai di sini hanya empat orang. Seingatku gadis tadi adalah seorang _prima_, mengingat dia tak memakai sarung tangan di kedua tangannya. Aku pun berjalan menuju ke tempat penerima tamu dimana ada seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang ,engenakan eragam undine.

"Ah, selamat siang." Sapanya ramah saat melihatku, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu."

"Aku ingin reservasi gondola untuk pekan depan."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah papan elektronik dan melihat jadwal, "Hmm… apa anda ingin dipandu oleh Undine tertentu?"

Aku mengangguk, "Apa di sini ada Undine yang berambut indigo panjang?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sebentar, "Maksud anda Hinata-senpai? Anda ingin dipandu oleh Hinata-senpai?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Gadis itu memandang layar elektronik di tangannya, "Kebetulan sekali, pekan depan jadwal Hinata-senpai kosong. Anda ingin mengisinya? Pagi atau sore?"

"Sore hari."

"Baiklah. Anda datang kemari atau bertemu di satu tempat?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, jarak dari hotel tempat Naruto bekerja dan tempat ini cukup jauh, kasihan kalau kaasan dan neechan jalan kaki, "Aku tunggu di depan _Pontei dei Sospiri_."

"Baik. Lalu berapa orang yang akan naik?"

"Tiga orang."

Gadis itu mencatat detail jadwal di layar, "pekan depan, sore hari di depan _Pontei dei Sospiri_ dengan tiga orang penumpang. Apa anda ingin berhenti makan di satu restoran tertentu?"

"Tidak. Reservasikan saja restoran untuk makan malam setelah tour selesai."

"Baik."

Setelah membayar separuh harga, aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan puas. Jadi nama gadis tadi adalah Hinata? Nama yang sesuai untuk orangnya. Merasa lebih ringan, aku menuju ke halte _vaporetto_ dan membeli tiket untuk kembali ke daerah tempatku tinggal yang memang cukup jauh dari sini.

Jadi tidak sabar menunggu pekan depan.

.

.

#

.

.

"_Jadi kau akan menjemput ibu dan kakakmu sekarang?"_

Aku mengancingkan mantelku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto yang menghubungiku sepuluh menit lalu, "Pastikan kau tidak berkomentar aneh-aneh kalau ibuku bertanya."

Naruto tertawa, _"Tenang saja. Aku ini kan sahabat baikmu. Mana mungkin berkomentar macam-macam."_

Aku memandang pemuda seusiaku yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu, "Kau yakin sudah menyiapkan kamar yang terbaik?"

"_Sudah, Tuan Muda. Aku pilihkan kamar dengan pemandangan Neo-Venezia yang terindah, langsung menghadap Grande Canale. Kau tenang saja."_

"Aku ragu. Kau ini kan bekerja sebagai _pattisier_, masa iya bisa mem-_booking_ kamar VIP begitu."

Naruto cemberut, "Kau ini ya. Sudah dibantu tapi masih saja memperolok aku."

Aku memakai sarung tangan rajutku, _"Ya sudah, aku harus ke bandara sekarang. Sampai nanti, jangan lupa kau dan Sakura datang untuk makan malam di restoran yang aku bilang kemarin."_

"Siap!" Naruto berlagak menghormat ala militer.

Aku mematikan telepon dan memakai gadget berbentuk gelang itu di tanganku lalu bergegas keluar rumah. Dengan memakai _vaporetto_, aku bisa mencapai bandara dengan waktu tiga puluh menit saja. Di bandara ruang angkasa Marco Polo itu, aku segera menuju ke _gate_ tempat penerbangan _Manhome_. Aku melihat jadwal dan penerbangan dari _Manhome_ akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Aku pun menunggu seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke arah stand-stand makanan di sana. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membeli sandwich dan segelas susu hangat untuk mengisi perut. Duduk di sebuah kursi kosong, aku menikmati sarapanku sambil memandang ke lautan luas yang menjadi pemandangan utama dari bandara ini. Laut di musim dingin memang luar biasa, tenang… indah. Setelah menghabiskan makanan, aku pun langsung mengeluarkan kamera dan mengabadikan pemandangan di sekitar bandara.

Kalau sudah begini, lima belas menit terasa cepat sekali, di seluruh bandara menggema pengumuman kalau penerbangan dari _Manhome_ sudah tiba. Aku pun segera menuju ke gerbang kedatangan. Mencari di antara ratusan orang, aku akhirnya melihat sosok ibu dan kakak sulungku. Segera aku menghampiri mereka.

"Kaasan, neechan."

"Gaara." Kaasan memeluk dan mencium pipiku, "Lihat kau, nak, sudah bertambah tinggi saja sejak terakhir kita bertemu."

"Kaasan, Gaara ini kan anak laki-laki, pasti cepat tumbuh besar." Kata neechan, "senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Gaara."

Aku membawakan koper mereka dan berjalan menuju dermaga, "Kita ke hotel dulu. Sore nanti baru berkeliling dengan gondola."

Sekali lagi memakai jasa _vaporetto_, aku, kaasan dan neechan pun sampai di dermaga dekat dengan hotel. Segera saja kami menuju ke salah satu hotel yang terkenal di kota ini, di sana aku menuju ke resepsionis dan mengambil kunci kamar yang telah dipesan Naruto. Menaiki lift, aku, ibu dan neechan tiba di lantai 3 di deretan kamar-kamar VVIP. Aku membiarkan kaasan dan neechan beristirahat karena perjalanan dari _Manhome_ ke Aqua pasti melelahkan sekali. Aku sendiri duduk di set sofa yang tersedia di kamar luas itu, menikmati kesunyian yang menyenangkan ini.

.

Akhirnya tiba juga waktu untuk berwisata dengan gondola. Aku, kaasan dan neechan sudah siap di dekat _Pontei dei Sospiri_, atau nama kerennya 'Jembatan Desah', karena di _Manhome_ dulu jembatan ini adalah jembatan yang menghubungkan bangunan penjara dan pengadilan. Jadi para tahanan yang melewati jembatan itu pasti mendesah jika melihat pemandangan luar yang tak bisa mereka nikmati lagi.

Lalu aku melihat sebuah gondola putih merapat di dekat kami berdiri, dan _undine_-nya adalah gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak pandangan pertama. Hyuuga Hinata. Aku mendapatkan nama lengkapnya dari Sakura saat aku, dia dan Naruto makan malam bersama beberapa hari lalu. Menurut Sakura, Hinata adalah salah satu dari Undine yang istimewa di Neo-Venezia ini.

Hinata merapatkan gondolanya dengan halus di tepi kanal, lalu dia turun menyapa kami, "Selamat sore, saya Hinata yang akan jadi pemandu anda sekalian." Sapa gadis itu dengan senyum ramah. Rasanya, ada aura berbeda dengan Hinata yang aku temui seminggu lalu. Apa ini yang dinamakan profesional?

Lalu Hinata menuntun kaasan dan neechan untuk naik ke gondola sementara aku naik sendiri, terlalu canggung untuk memegang tangan seorang gadis. Setelah kami semua duduk, Hinata pun mulai mengayuh gondolanya dengan lancar, menyusuri kanal dengan air yang luar biasa jernih.

"Undine-san, kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Kaasan.

Hinata tersenyum, "nama saya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata-san, jika tidak keberatan, maukah mengajak kami berkeliling Neo-Venezia ini tanpa mementingkan tempat wisata? Maksudku~ aku ingin menikmati keseharian di kota ini."

Mengangguk mengerti Hinata pun membelokkan gondola ke arah sebuah kanal kecil, menjauh dari arah _Grande Canale_. Tanpa bingung sama sekali, Hinata pun mulai menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. Seperti pasar tradisional, nama-nama _calle_ dan juga bangunan-bangunan yang sebelumnya tak aku tahu kalau mempunyai nama juga. Di gondola ini, aku berasa menyusuri sisi lain kota Neo-Venezia yang sama sekali tak aku kenali. Jiwa fotografer-ku pun bangkit hingga aku mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam tas, itu membuat neechan protes.

"Gaara~ ayolah. Kita sedang berwisata, simpan dulu kameramu!"

"Aku yang rugi kalau melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini." Aku menghindar saat neechan coba merebut kameraku.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua! Masih seperti anak kecil saja."

Saat itu aku menangkap suara tawa pelan, pandanganku langsung mengarah pada Hinata. Gadis itu tampaknya sadar kalau aku sedang memandangnya.

"Ah! Maaf, saya tertawa. Hanya saja, kalian tampak sangat akrab."

Kaasan ikut tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sungkan. Anggap saja kami ini temanmu."

Lalu kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan wisata menyusuri kanal-kanal di Neo-Venezia ini hingga akhirnya malam pun mulai merubah wajah Neo-Venezia. Lampu-lampu di pinggir kanal mulai menyala dan membuat pemandangan tampak berbeda dari siang hari. Hinata dengan lancar membawa kami menyusuri rute terakhir sebelum tiba di restoran yang ada di tepi _Grande Canale_.

"Saya mengantar sampai di sini. Terima kasih telah memakai jasa saya." Hinata membungkuk sopan.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-chan." Okaasan tersenyum, "Menaiki gondolamu, rasanya seperti berjalan di air, menyenangkan sekali. Kalau kami main ke Aqua lagi, aku pasti akan meminta bantuanmu lagi."

"Dengan senang hati."

Kemudian Hinata pun berpamitan sementara kaasan dan neechan menarikku ke dalam restoran. Meski begitu, aku belum mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosok Hinata yang mengayuh gondolanya menjauh dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

.

#

.

Hidupku setelah itu bisa dibilang berpusat pada Hinata. Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar bersyukur punya Naruto dan Sakura sebagai sahabat terbaikku di Neo-Venezia ini, setelah tahu aku akhirnya tertarik pada seorang gadis, mereka pun dengan berapi-api menyatakan dukungannya. Bahkan Sakura menawarkan diri sebagai mak comblang, karena ternyata dia dan Hinata dulu sering berlatih bersama saat mereka masih _pair_ hingga menjadi _prima_ seperti sekarang. Seperti hari ini, di sabtu pagi yang cerah, Sakura mengundangku minum kopi di Café Florian dan ternyata di sana juga ada Naruto… dan Hinata. Baiklah, mereka berhasil menjebakku sekarang, terbukti dari senyum menyebalkan yang tak hilang dari wajah dua sejoli itu.

Setelah duduk, aku memandang ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya terkejut melihatku. Aku mengangguk singkat sebelum duduk di antara Naruto dan Sakura di meja bulat yang ada di teras depan

Sakura berinisiatif bicara duluan, "Hinata-chan, ini Gaara, teman baikku dan Naruto. Kalian bertemu kan, saat keluarga Gaara datang ke Aqua beberapa waktu lalu?"

Hinata mengangguk, ada rona merah di pipinya, manis sekali.

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang membawa empat cangkir coffee latte yang sudah dipesankan Sakura. Lalu kami pun mulai ngobrol, meski yang mendominasi pembicaraan adalah Sakura dan Naruto yang memang lihai membangun suasana nyaman untuk berbincang.

"Nah jadi~ Aku dan Naruto akan pergi ke _Flying Island_ minggu depan. Menikmati wajah kota Neo-Venezia di musim dingin dari ketinggian itu menakjubkan lho. Kalian mau ikut tidak?" Sakura memandangku dengan isyarat 'katakan tidak dan aku akan menghantuimu setiap hari'.

Menghela nafas, aku pun mengangguk, "Baiklah. Jam berapa berangkat?"

Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum super lebar, "Kami akan hubungi kalian lagi nanti." Kata mereka kompak, dan aku merasakan hal yang tidak baik dari sorot mata mereka yang menari jenaka.

Selesai bersantai di Café Florian, Naruto dan Sakura dengan lihai dan tanpa mencurigakan sama sekali, undur diri terlebih dahulu dan memitaku supaya mengantar Hinata pulang. Benar-benar perangkap yang 'mematikan'. Tak mau tampak bodoh, akhirnya aku pun mengajak Hinata untuk pulang karena hari sudah beranjak siang. Saat itu, entah dapat ilham dari mana, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Hinata makan siang di sebuah restoran di salah satu _calle_; dan rasanya jantungku mulai bertindak sendiri dengan berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya saat Hinata mengiyakan ajakanku.

Aku pun mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran kecil yang aku suka karena menu-menunya yang inovatif. Setelah mendapat duduk di teras restoran tersebut, kami memesan makan siang dan sembari menunggu, kami berdua pun mengobrol ringan. Aku lebih banyak bertanya tentang Neo-Venezia karena Hinata lahir dan tumbuh di kota menakjubkan ini. Hinata menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan lancar, benar-benar seorang pemandu wisata yang profesional, dia bahkan hafal tentang sejarah kuno bangunan-bangunan bersejarah di Neo-Venezia. Saat aku bertanya tentang profesi sebagai seorang Undine pun, Hinata bersedia menjelaskannya. Dari sana aku jadi tahu alasannya kenapa _Pair_ mengenakan sarung tangan di kedua tangan mereka, sedangkan _Single_ hanya satu dan _Prima_ sama sekali tak memakai pelindung tangan. Itu adalah bukti bahwa seorang _prima_ bisa mendayung gondola tanpa membuat telapak tangan mereka tergores.

Begitu makanan datang, kami pun menyantapnya masih sambil mengobrol santai, kali ini Hinata lumayan banyak bertanya tentang _Manhome_, bintang yang menjadi asal mula sejarah manusia. Aku pun menceritakan tentang kondisi di bintang biru itu dimana kini semua diatur secara mekanik. Karena tingkat polusi yang sangat tinggi, kota-kota dipasang kubah pelindung dan suhu serta udara diatur secara otomatis. Langit biru yang tampak pun hanya merupakan hasil proyeksi belaka, bukan pemandangan alami. Kegiatan di sana menjadi monoton dan membosankan karena semua serba praktis. Jarang ada anak yang bermain di luar karena lebih memilih sarana _console game 3D_ yang membuat anak kecil lebih memilih ada di dalam rumah dan bermain di dunia maya. Berbeda dengan Neo-Venezia dimana banyak anak kecil berlarian di setiap penjuru kota.

Tanpa sadar kami sudah bicara tentang hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Ini kali pertama aku bicara lancar dengan seorang gadis selain Sakura. Hinata juga tampak jauh lebih rileks dan bisa bicara dengan santai. Semakin lama, aku semakin terpesona saja padanya.

Saat hari beranjak sore, aku pun mengantar Hinata pulang ke perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, hari ini makin sempurna saat Hinata tak menolak saat aku mengatakan kalau aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya secara pribadi.

Mungkin aku harus mentraktir Naruto dan Sakura untuk kesempatan yang luar biasa ini.

.

.

#

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, sudah ratusan lembar foto yang tersimpan rapi di _pocket_ PC-ku, aku pun menyetuh layar LCD di _gadged_ mungil itu hingga foto-foto yang ada tersusun rapi di hadapanku dalam bentuk proyeksi. Sebagian besar foto ini aku dapat saat menjelajah bersama Hinata di waktu senggangnya. Andai aku sendirian menjelajahi kota Neo-Venezia ini, aku yakin tak akan mendapatkan gambar-gambar istimewa seperti ini. Frekuensi pertemuanku dengannya pun makin meningkat, kami mulai jarang pergi bersama Naruto dan Sakura, kami juga udah saling bertukar alamat e-mail dan nomor telepon pribadi. Progress yang sangat menjanjikan, meski kadang aku harus menahan diri kalau keusilan Naruto atau Sakura sedang kumat.

Aku pun mematikan pocet PC-ku lalu berniat untuk meneruskan novelku yang tertunda. Mengambil buku-buku coretan yang tersimpan rapi di laci mejaku. Segala ide yang terlintas di kepala langsung aku tulis, kalau tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Selama tinggal di Neo-Venezia, aku jadi lebih suka menulis daripada mengetik menggunakan _pocket_ PC-ku. Rasanya lebih natural dan apa adanya. Menyenangkan.

Selesai menuliskan segala ide yang ada, aku melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 7 malam, sudah dekat waktunya, maka aku beranjak dari 'meja kerja'ku, tak lupa mengambil kamera digital kesayanganku hadiah perpisahan dari tousan saat aku berangkat ke Neo-Venezia, lalu aku pun menyambar jaket dan mantel sebelum keluar rumah. Karena masa revolusi _Aqua_ dua kali lebih lama daripada _Manhome_, maka musim di sini pun dua kali lebih lama. Musim dingin sudah berjalan empat bulan lebih tapi kota ini masih diselimuti salju yang lebat. Malam ini, aku ada janji dengan Hinata untuk melihat _Meteor Shower_ di tengah malam nanti, tapi sebelum itu, kami akan makan malam di sebuah café yang terletak di tepi _Grande Canale_.

Sampai di café itu, aku melihat Hinata sudah duduk di salah satu meja, dia tersenyum dan melambai ringan padaku. Segera aku menghampirinya yang duduk di bawah kanopi putih yang dihiasi lampu berwarna warni. Sejenak aku tertegun memandang sosok Hinata yang memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dan mengenakan jaket berwarna ungu lembut.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Aku duduk di depan Hinata setelah pikiranku jernih lagi.

Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aku juga baru saja datang."

Lalu seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan kami. Seperti biasa, seleraku dan Hinata tak begitu berbeda. Hinata sering memberitahuku restoran atau café yang menunya sesuai dengan selera kami, dan informasi itu juga berguna untuk bahan buku yang akan aku tulis.

Kami menunggu pesanan seraya berbincang santai. Lama kelamaan, aku juga semakin mengenal pribadi gadis ini. Biasanya dia pemalu dan suka gugup juga ceroboh. Tapi kalau sedang bertugas sebagai seorang Undine, dia seolah menjelma menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda, anggun dan menawan. Hinata juga dihormati rekan-rekan sesama Undine karena kemampuan mendayungnya yang luar biasa, tapi hal itu malah membuat Hinata merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, karena dia secara alamiah malah jadi tampak sangat sempura di mata rekannya dan tidak bisa menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang ceroboh.

Mendengar itu, aku jadi merasa sedikit diistimewakan, karena setiap kali bersamaku, Hinata sering sekali ceroboh, seperti menumpahkan jus, tersandung di permukaan yang datar, atau bahkan menambahkan banyak sekali gula batu dalam tehnya. Itu artinya… Hinata bisa bersikap apa adanya kalau bersamaku, kan?

Selesai makan, kami pun langsung menuju ke tempat special untuk melihat hujan meteor malam ini. Bukan di Piazza San Marco seperti kebanyakan orang, tapi ke salah satu menara yang ada dekat dengan San Marco. Untungnya Hinata kenal baik dengan kakek penjaga menara tersebut, hingga kami mendapat izin untuk naik. Karena sudah malam, kami harus menaiki tangga dengan manual, alias dengan menapak satu demi satu anak tangga. Aku sih tidak peduli, karena itu artinya aku bisa bersama dengan Hinata sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Sampai di puncak menara, sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa menyambutku. Wajah kota Neo-Venezia tampak berkilau karena cahaya lampu, laut pun tampak luar biasa indah. Ini kali pertama aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Seperti biasa, aku pun langsung menyambar kamera dari dalam tasku dan langsung mengabadikan semua yang bisa aku lihat.

Sedang asik memotret, tiba-tiba saja aku tersadar kalau aku masih bersama Hinata. Segera saja aku menoleh pada gadis itu, "M-maaf. Aku keasikan sendiri."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku justru senang kalau Gaara suka tempat ini." Katanya, "aku sengaja memilih menara ini, karena ku pikir, Gaara tidak pernah melihat Neo-Venezia di malam hari dari tempat setinggi ini."

Apa yang dikatakan Hinata membuatku seakan bisa terbang hingga mencapai ke _Flying Island_.

Setelah itu, kami berdua pun menikmati pemandangan dari atas menara tinggi itu. Hinata memberiku sebuah teropong yang membuatku bisa melihat lebih jauh. Aku seperti berada di kota yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Ah! Ada _Salamander_ dan _Gnome_." Kataku.

"Sungguh?" Hinata berdiri di sebelahku. "Jarang sekali aku melihat Salamander dan Gnome di pulau utama."

Aku memberikan teropong itu pada Hinata. Tidak heran kalau dia terkejut, karena orang dengan profesi sebagai _Salamander_ biasanya bekerja di _Flying Island_ untuk mengatur cuaca di Aqua, sementara _Gnome_ bekerja di bagian dalam Aqua untuk mengatur gravitasi.

Tak lama kemudian lampu di sekitar San Marco pun dipadamkan, pertanda kalau hujan meteor akan segera datang. Aku dan Hinata pun segera memandang ke arah langit. Tiga bulan yang mengelilingi Aqua bersinar di langit yang cerah tanpa awan.

Sekejap kemudian, sebuah bintang melesat di atmosfir Aqua dan segera menghilang. Itu diikuti dua tiga bintang jatuh dan berpuluh-puluh lainnya. Pemandangan itu membuatku dan Hinata terdiam, sepenuh jiwa memandang jutaan bintang yang tampak dan menghilang begitu cepat bagaikan hujan. Kata indah saja tak bisa melukiskan semua ini.

Meski begitu, aku tak bisa mengabaikan niat hatiku memandang wujud yang jauh lebih luar biasa dari sekedar Hujan Meteor ini. Sosok gadis berambut indigo yang telah memberi warna baru dalam hidupku. Sosok yang di waktu yang begini singkat telah berhasil menempati posisi yang teristimewa di hatiku.

Aku menggeser posisiku satu langkah mendekat ke samping Hinata. Aku senang karena Hinata sama sekali tak tampak keberatan. Dalam diam, kami menikmati pemandangan alam yang tak bisa kami nikmati setiap saat itu. Tak sengaja, bahu kami bersentuhan, kami pun berdiri berdekatan seperti itu, segera saja… dinginnya malam tak lagi terasa.

Perlahan, aku meraih jemari Hinata yang semenjak tadi beristirahat di pagar pembatas menara. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang, namun perlahan kembali rileks dan dia membiarkanku menggenggam jemarinya.

Baiklah. Salahkan otakku yang mendadak membayangkan kalau saat ini Naruto dan Sakura ada di sini, mereka pasti akan bersorak gila-gilaan. Pikiran itu langsung menghilang begitu aku merasakan kepala Hinata bersandar di lenganku.

"Malam ini… aku senang sekali bisa melihat Hujan Meteor bersama Gaara. Ini akan jadi malam yang tidak terlupakan."

"Ini juga akan menjadi hari yang tak akan terlupakkan bagiku." Jemari kami saling bertaut dan mata kami saling bertemu.

Aku menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku. Rasanya otakku kosong sama sekali, yang ada hanyalah keinginan untuk memiliki gadis ini hanya untukku. Dan yang saat ini yang benar-benar ingin aku lakukan hanya satu. Aku memandang bias lavender indah di kedua mata Hinata yang lurus memandangku. Binar jernih yang telah mengikat hatiku sejak pertama bertemu. Aku menyentuh sisi wajah Hinata, membiarkan helai rambut panjangnya menyentuh punggung tanganku.

Saat angin malam berhembus, dan begitu aku melihat kelopak mata Hinata perlahan menutup, hatiku pun menjadi mantab. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya hingga akhirnya bibirku bertemu dalam satu kecupan. Detik itu rasanya aku baru pertama kali bisa berpijak dengan mantap di gravitasi Aqua ini. Seolah kutub utara dan selatan magnetik padaku dan Hinata akhirnya bertemu dan menyatu. Duniaku… kini sempurna.

Seusai sentuhan singkat yang pasti tak akan aku lupakan seumur hidupku itu, kami berdua saling berpandangan. Ada rona merah di pipi Hinata saat mata kami bertemu. Aku bersumpah, gadis ini tidak akan aku lepaskan sampai kapanpun.

"Kalau aku pulang ke _Manhome_… ku harap kau bersedia ikut denganku." Kataku seraya kembali menggenggam jemari Hinata.

Jawaban dari gadis itu hanyalah seulas senyum dan anggukan di kepalanya. Aku pun merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Di bawah jutaan bintang yang berjatuhan seperti ini, ku rasa apa pun yang menjadi harapan kami pasti akan terkabul. Meski harapanku hanyalah satu.

Semoga cinta ini… akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ga bisa ngomong apa-apa. Yang jelas makasih udah mau baca, makasih lagi kalo ada yang sudi ngeReview :D


End file.
